


Dean and Cas are Grouchy Husbands

by hisfreckleswerestars



Series: Season 12 Codas [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coda, Episode: s12e10 Lily Sunder Has Some Regrets, I Feel You Sam, Long-Suffering Sam Winchester, M/M, POV Sam Winchester, Sam Is So Done, Sam Ships It, Why do so many of these tags exist?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisfreckleswerestars/pseuds/hisfreckleswerestars
Summary: “So, what, you’re just gonna keep walking past each other in the kitchen, not saying a word?”“Maybe.”Or, Dean and Cas sulk, and Sam is just Done™ with their shit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING(S): Swearing, implied sex, a dig at Trump (honestly, if you support him at this point...)
> 
> Wow. 12.10. Sam deserves a freaking medal for dealing with these two knuckleheads. This fic is pretty much the entire episode and a few other moments, but in Sam's long-suffering POV. It starts off _before_ the episode.

Sam didn’t expect everything to go back to the way it was before. He didn’t expect the four of them to sit around and have a beer, or whatever the fuck they did when there wasn’t an apocalypse. He didn’t expect to go on foursome hunts and kill things and save people. 

He’d expected at least _some_ resemblance of a family. Sure, they were crappy cooks (except Dean, but he would never admit to it, because then he would have to turn in his Man Badge). But, _surely_ , they could have on family meal together over some ordered takeout?

“Mom, you’re leaving, just like that?” Dean asked, his voice raised.

“I found a hunt: a pack of werewolves in Denver,” she said rigidly. “And you are both safe and home, and I’m allowed to have a life outside my family.” Sam winced when the door slam shut.

Apparently not.

\---

Things went downhill after that.

Dean and Cas stopped talking to each other. He didn’t know when it started. They were fine, and buddies, and relieved that the other was alive, and then it was like _poof_ and Dean was angry at Cas, and the angel soon followed. And it wasn’t the hair-pulling, voice-raised, loud anger, like John used to use on Dean when he got home after a long night of drinking. It was the deeper, darker one, where they only communicated in wordless glares. He didn’t need to be an expert in psychology to know what the silent treatment was. They were both _children_.

\---

Sam was currently browsing the local news on his prized laptop, trying to find any info on Kelly Kline’s whereabouts. He was actually being helpful, unlike _some_ people. Loud footsteps echoed from the hallway, and speak of the devil (no, not Lucifer, the other one).

Dean shuffled into the kitchen, looking cosy in boxers, a dark t-shirt, and slippers. He probably hadn’t changed from the night before. Since Cas wasn’t a morning person, Dean had decided to have coffee at the earlier possible hour to avoid seeing him. He’d been doing this for three days straight, and was still going strong. Sam let out a low sigh. Less sleep meant a grumpy and bad-tempered Dean for the rest of the day.

“Hey, any coffee left?” Dean asked him. Sam pointed to the over at the coffee pot without looking up from his article. Apparently their President had banned immigrants and refugees from seven countries from going to America. He’d even issued a policy that would cause even more dangerous abortions and deaths. Maybe their President _was_ still Lucifer.

Castiel entered the kitchen, looking even more tired and out of sorts than Dean. Dean paused his coffee pouring to send a glare at the angel. Cas sent him a glare of his own. They held each other’s gaze for a full eight seconds. And, great, their longing starting had now shifted _angry_ staring.

Cas made his way over to the coffeemaker, feet shuffling against the floor, still preserving eye contact with Dean. His chest brushed against Dean’s, trapping him against the counter. “Oh, is this coffee?” He asked, taking the mug from Dean, and stepping back a foot.

“Y-you don’t take your coffee black,” Dean seethed. “You don’t even drink coffee.”

Cas tilted his head, his blue eyes alit with challenge. Still maintaining eye contact, he chugged his entire burning cup of coffee in precisely three seconds. Then, he placed the mug back on the counter. “Hmm. Decent, but next time I’d prefer more sugar.”

Then, he turned on his heel and began to leave the kitchen. Dean looked after him for a second, speechless. Then, he spluttered to Sam, “Sam, tell Cas that he’d being a little bitch.”

Cas spun around, fixing his attention on Sam for the first time that morning. “Sam, tell Dean that he’s being immature and childish.”

“Yeah, well, he’s more childish,” Dean shot back.

Cas left the kitchen with a loud huff, and Sam banged his head against the table, not believing his life.

And that’s pretty much how every interaction between them went. Dean and Cas would make snide remarks about each other, and have Sam act as a (undesired) middleman for them. One of them would leave angrily, and the other would gloat as if they’d actually won something. They were both _children_. His children, apparently, and he was sick of them.

\---

It had passed almost a week of Dean and Cas stubbornly arguing, and neither of them had lost steam.

Sam entered the main room, surprised to find Dean studying their whiteboard where they kept information about Kelly Kline's whereabouts (which wasn’t much). After some small talk about the whole Nephilim thing with Lucifer, and their mom going off on hunts alone, Sam finally brought the topic that they’d been skirting around for the last week. “You talk to Cas yet?”

“No,” Dean said sulkily. His brother knew that he didn’t mean their light bickering, but actually _talking_ \- sitting down and having a beer and spilling about their feelings.

Sam looked at him in disbelief. “So, what, you’re just gonna keep walking past each other in the kitchen, not saying a word?”

“Maybe.”

He sighed. “Look, yes, Cas killed Billie, but he saved us,” Sam pointed out. “He saved Mom. How long are you going to stay pissed?”

Dean looked away. “I’m not pissed that he cares about us, you know. I’m - I’m grateful. But Billie said there would be “cosmic consequences” if that deal got broke. You have any idea what that means?”

Sam all of a sudden understood. Dean was _worried_ about Cas, worried about him in a way that Sam - as a friend - wasn’t. He was scared that Cas might die, for real, this time, and was taking his anger out on him. “No,” was all Sam said, answering Dean’s earlier question.

“Neither do I, but I’m pretty sure it ain’t jellybeans and g-strings,” Dean muttered.

“My point is,” Sam shot back, “Cas thought was doing the right thing.”

“I _was_ doing the right thing,” a voice behind them spoke up. Cas entered the room, his head held high, trench coat swishing while he walked.

“You sure about that?” Dean challenged.

“Yes,” Cas gritted out.

“Yeah? Well, I’m not so sure. And when the other shoe drops-”

Cas gave him a heavenly glare. “I’ll deal with it.”

Dean scoffed. Sam was still a little confused, their conversation not having enlightened him in the lightest. They’d all sacrificed themselves for one another at some point - hell, it was practically a Winchester hazing requirement - so why was this any different?

\---

After Cas told them of an angel that need his help, and Dean grudgingly agreed to go, Sam suffered through a very awkward car ride. He silently added it to the growing list of things that Dean would have to pay him back for after this whole thing cleared up. Maybe he could convince Dean to show his apologies with a new laptop.

\---

They found out more about the case: Benjamin had been killed. Dean and Cas eye-argued more. Could he coin that phrase? Yep, everyone that now uses “eye-arguing” has to pay Sam a dollar toward his therapy. The bill would probably turn out to be expensive, because he'd had to deal with Dean and Cas's bickering for eight years. 

\---

They arrived at the diner where Cas said he would meet with the other angels. Cas told them to wait outside with his signature sass. Sam appreciated his style, for it make Dean shut up for precisely a minute, shocked out how owned he’d been.

Dean paced anxiously. Sam was surprised that he’d made it a full two minutes without storming in there. And, yep, there he went. Talk about overprotective.

His brother entered the restaurant, letting out “alpha” pheromones because apparently he was _that guy_. The overprotective boyfriend who’d just seen another guy flirting with the person he was dating. Sam trailed after him, resigned. “Hey,” Dean said, making a simple word sound aggressive.

“ _Dean_ ,” Cas said with utter contempt. Sam could tell that he was eye rolling.

“Feel a little left out over there,” Dean said, walking toward their booth, smiling fakely. “Scoot over.”

Cas moved over, and Dean slid in next to him, squishing him against the wall. Sam sat on the end, balancing, hardly on the seat. If he had to explain to someone what third wheeling was, he would show them a picture of this moment.

“These are my friends,” Cas told the other angels, with even more contempt in this voice, “My friends who don’t listen very well.”

Dean asked them fake-brightly, “How you doing? I’m-”

“We know who you are,” the female angel said, cutting him off.

The male angel - Ishim - looked at her sharply. “Check outside to see if there are others.”

“I only brought Sam and Dean,” Cas told Ishim as she left.

“As far as you know,” he said darkly, his mouth curled into a dangerous smirk.

Sam kept mostly silent during their conversation, looking between Dean and Ishim as they battled it out with their words. Dean’s posture was all aggression - leaned forward, elbows on the table, glaring at Ishim. He wouldn’t be surprised if Dean suddenly pounced and started wrestling him for his comments about Cas.

Finally, Ishim left, and the three of them let out a collective breath. Sam slid out of the seat and over to the one on the other side of the table. Dean immediately jumped on Cas’s case for letting him talk down to him, a stark contrast to how he’d been protective of him just a minute earlier. Sam felt like he was starting to understand a little of how their relationship worked. Dean was allowed to playfully insult Cas, but, if someone else did it, he would defend Cas until his very last breath.

\---

Oh, great. Another angel dead, and her attacker used some fancy powder to leave before they could catch her. Thankfully, Sam managed to get the license plate.

\---

They made their way to the safehouse. Sam picked up on a few things that he’d missed before. Dean didn’t exactly speak to Cas angrily, but rather worryingly, like a wife who’s husband was going off the war. Cas gave Dean the same treatment. Also, Dean was very vicious and hostile toward Ishim, not willing to work with him. They stood close to each other. They turned their bodies to each other while speaking, and gave each other their full eye-contact.

\---

Sam and Dean went off to track down Lily. They arrived and learned surprising news - Ishim was the real villain, and her daughter had been human. Dean called Cas, then went after him when he didn’t pick up after the first ring; worried. Sam and Lily talked about Nephilim and being soulless.

\---

Sam and Lily rushed off after them. He was a little surprised to see the scene - Cas, injured, and Dean’s hand hesitating over the angel sigil. Why wasn’t he pushing it? Then, Sam looked over at Cas and he _knew_. Dean wouldn't risk Cas’s life, even if it meant him dying. After an epic showdown, Cas stabbed Ishim, and Lily decided to not get any more revenge, and Sam and Dean and Cas journeyed back to the bunker.

\---

Sam sat at the bunker table, nursing a beer. Dean walked over and gave Cas his signature Bro Back Pat. He handed Cas a beer with a, “You earned it.”

They talked, and Cas finally got some recognition. Dean told Cas that he wasn’t mad, he was worried. They all clinked their bottles together and drank, even Cas.

\---

Sam headed back to his bedroom, having decided to call it a night after an hour of talking, tired out from the day. As he was entering his room, he heard a few sounds of - was that kissing? He listened closer, and, yep, those were pants and moans. He let a small smile spread over his face, before hurrying to his door and shutting it softly. He prayed that they wouldn’t have sex on his favorite arm chair.

\--- 

When Sam woke up in the morning, he almost expected things to go back to how they had been earlier that week; Dean and Cas relentlessly glaring and spitting insults at each other. He got dressed and cautiously made his way in the kitchen. He looked in and, yep, no grouchy Dean in sight. He let out a sigh of relief and pumped the air with his fist. Yes, things had gotten so low that this was considered a victory.

He started up the coffeemaker. While waiting for the coffee to be done, he walked out to the living room. They'd managed to get a mailman to deliver the paper, despite the Men of Letter's Bunker not officially existing. It had required asking Rowena for help.

He picked up the newspaper and turned around, ready to head back into the kitchen. Unfortunately, his eyes looked over at something that he wished he could burn from his memory forever.

Dean and Cas were curled up on the couch, asleep. Cas's head was underneath Dean's chin, and Dean had his arms wrapped protectively around him. That wasn't the issue; he'd wanted them to get over their sexual tenion for a while. No, the issue was that they were both completely naked. There was no blanket covering their, uh, private parts. And, _eww_ , dried cum stained their chests. He'd officially seen more of his brother and Cas then he'd ever wanted to see in his entire, probably short, life.

He got the hell out of there, and took a large gulp of air in the kitchen. Maybe he really should get that therapist.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. Tell me if any parts are incorrect, because I'm working off a transcript that doesn't list who spoke the line, and don't remember every single part of the episode, having only seen it twice.


End file.
